Um Novo Lar
by Lakali
Summary: Para vencerem Debonair e restaurar a paz em Cephiro elas tiveram que sacrificar algo que jamais esperaram perder. Quando Hikaru abriu os olhos, na Torre de Tóquio viu que estava faltando uma delas. E chorou.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Um Novo Lar

**Prólogo**

**Autora:** Lakali

**Resumo: **Para vencerem Debonair e restaurar a paz em Cephiro elas tiveram que sacrificar algo que jamais esperaram perder. Quando Hikaru abriu os olhos, na Torre de Tóquio viu que estava faltando uma delas. E chorou.

**Desclamier: **Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não me pertence.

_Inner Lakali: porque se em algum mundo isso acontecesse, fosse aqui ou em Cephiro, o anime jamais acabaria em duas temporadas, e fala sério, Clef jamais seria tão baixinho._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** É minha primeira fic das Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Espero que gostem. Beijos!

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

**Prólogo**

******-x-x-x-**

O golpe a acertou em cheio, e ambos, ela e o Mashin, voaram pra baixo, entrando na terra e formando uma cratera. Ela ouviu os gritos de suas amigas, preocupadas com ela, mas elas estavam muito ocupadas tentando desviar dos golpes para poder ir ajuda-la.

E que golpes. Jamais imaginara que Debonair fosse tão poderosa. Os ataques vinham de todos os lados, e por mais que elas revidassem não conseguiam fazer muito dano. Ela sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca e a dor em seu corpo. Droga, tinham que conseguir. Não podiam desistir agora. Não podiam morrer ali. Cephiro dependia delas. Tóquio dependia delas.

Era a maior batalha de todas, jamais enfrentariam algo assim novamente, ela podia sentir isso. Ali seria o fim, de uma maneira ou de outra. Ela olhou para cima, onde suas amigas estavam lutando, tentando arduamente evitar os golpes e contra atacar. Elas eram fortes e corajosas, mas estavam sentindo o desgaste das lutas travadas antes desta, uma atrás da outra, sem descanso nem tréguas.

Ela começou a se erguer sem desviar seus olhos da luta que acontecia no céu de Cephiro. Um céu negro, sem uma única luz sequer, que demonstrava como seria o mundo caso elas perdessem. Ela se esforçou mais, apesar da dor que sentia, e ficou em pé.

- Vamos Selece. Precisamos acabar com isso.


	2. Tragédia Abala os Corações de Cephiro

**Título:** Um Novo Lar

**Capítulo 1: **Tragédia abala os corações de Cephiro

**Autora:** Lakali

**Desclamier: **As Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não me pertence.

_Inner Lakali: porque se em algum mundo isso acontecesse, fosse aqui ou em Cephiro, o anime jamais acabaria em duas temporadas, e fala sério, Clef jamais seria tão baixinho._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Olá de novo! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ele foi baseado no último episódio do anime, da segunda temporada, que é onde minha fic se inicia. Peço por favor que comentem, assim fico sabendo se estão gostando ou não. Beijos e boa leitura!

**Importante:** O que estiver em itálico é o pensamento do personagem

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo 1**

**Tragédia Abala os Corações de Cephiro**

**-x-x-x-**

Elas haviam lutado contra Debonair e apesar de Hikaru haver conseguido vencer Nova, que se revelou uma parte dela mesma, não havia sido o suficiente. Elas não conseguiram salvar Águia. Ele foi morto por Debonair, apesar de todo o esforço que elas fizeram, que todos fizeram, elas não conseguiram salvá-lo.

Alcyon se sacrificou para lhes contar onde encontrariam Debonair, e agora elas haviam partido para o outro lado de Cephiro. Além da escuridão que dominava os céus e impregnava em todo lugar. Elas entraram na pior escuridão que sequer imaginavam poder existir. Não havia um sentimento de bondade ali, uma única luz. Era uma escuridão mais negra do que a que havia tomado Cephiro.

Elas encontraram Debonair. E também Regalia, o Mashin de Nova. Debonair o possuiu e elas começaram a lutar. Hikaru percebeu que Debonair estava mais forte do que antes. Talvez fosse o lugar, ou talvez elas estivessem enfraquecendo. Ela tentava descobrir qual era a fonte de poder de Debonair quando viu Umi ser atingida e lançada para baixo.

- Umi!

Ela gritou ao ver a amiga sendo jogada para baixo. Tentou ir até ela mas sentiu algo empurrando-a.

- Hikaru, cuidado!

Era Fuu, que a tinha empurrado para desviar de um golpe de Debonair.

- Precisamos ver como ela está.

- Umi é forte. Ela vai ficar bem.

- Mas Fuu...

- Hikaru, temos uma guerra pra vencer. Confie em Umi, ela vai ficar bem.

Ela assentiu para Fuu, balançando a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Precisava confiar em Umi. Em Fuu e em si própria se quisessem voltar para Tóquio. Já haviam passado por muita coisa, e se tem algo que ela havia aprendido com suas amigas era que elas não desistiam. Nunca.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para onde Umi havia caído.

- Fique bem Umi, murmurou.

- Seus vermes patéticos! Vocês são muito fracas para me vencer. Jamais conseguirão me derrotar!

Hikaru levantou a cabeça e voltou seu foco para a criatura que estava a sua frente. Ela levantou sua espada, o Rayearth fazendo o mesmo.

- Debonair. Eu jamais irei te perdoar pelo que está fazendo a Cephiro e aos meus amigos. Este mundo que uma vez foi tão lindo agora está em trevas por causa da sua maldade. Nós não vamos permitir que isso continue.

- É mesmo? E como pretendem fazer isso, se não conseguem nem me atacar direito? Vocês são seres inferiores, desprezíveis, que não sabem o seu lugar. Mas eu vou mostrar a vocês o lugar ao qual pertencem. Vou mostrar o lugar ao qual pertence toda Cephiro.

- Nós vamos derrotar você. Cephiro é um lugar onde a vontade é a mais poderosa das magias. O poder de um coração puro permite realizar qualquer coisa. E de nós aqui, você é a única que não tem um coração puro, Debonair. Nós vamos devolver Cephiro ao seu povo. Pode estar certa disso.

- Devolver Cephiro ao seu povo? Sua idiota. Quem você acha que me criou?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Pergunta Fuu.

- Eu sou fruto das almas dos habitantes de Cephiro. Todos que acreditavam no pilar e jogaram a responsabilidade nas costas dele sem pensar duas vezes. E quando se viram sem ele, passaram a se ver com medo. Eu sou fruto deste medo.

- Não é possível, murmura Hikaru.

- Vocês pensam que só porque Cephiro é um lugar onde a vontade comanda, as pessoas não sentem medo? Vocês não sabem nada sobre este mundo. Vocês sequer pertencem a ele. Voltem para onde vieram, fujam daqui seus vermes. Este mundo me pertence.

- Isso jamais! Nós vamos libertar Cephiro de você! Grita Hikaru.

- Vamos ver se conseguem então, respondeu Debonair. – Vamos ver se conseguem escapar disso!

O golpe veio em uma velocidade incrível. Uma energia negra e maligna saiu de suas mãos, formando uma bola gigantesca, e veio direto para elas.

- Tempestade Verde!

- Raio de Fogo!

Os poderes se chocaram e explodiram no ar. Elas continuaram a lutar enquanto a escuridão de Debonair aumentava cada vez mais. Uma aura intensa de cor roxa se formou em volta dela, e logo depois ela lançou novamente aquela energia negra.

- Dragão Marinho!

Um enorme dragão marinho azul de olhos vermelhos feito de água se chocou contra o golpe de Debonair.

- Umi! Gritou Hikaru

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. Obrigada!

Suas energias se elevaram, e logo depois, Selece, Windam e Rayearth estavam unidos. Os três Mashins haviam se tornado um, assim como as guerreiras às quais eles pertenciam. Elas estavam agora dentro do único Mashin, unidas em pensamento e em força, e com um único intuito: salvar Cephiro.

Com uma espada de luz elas foram em direção a Debonair, lutando por aquilo que elas acreditavam. Pelas pessoas que amavam. O céu escuro era rasgado pelos golpes que estavam sendo dados em ambos os lados. Uma luta acirrada se formou onde a defesa e o ataque eram testados ao limite.

Após sofrerem um ataque e serem lançadas ao chão, a nave NSX do Águia, com Zazu e Geo, interceptaram um golpe que poderia ter sido fatal. E então apareceram as naves de Chizeta e de Fahren que também atacaram Debonair.

- Isso é um complô não é!?Seus vermes! Disse Debonair, enquanto revidava com uma energia vermelha formando uma eletricidade que atingiu as naves.

- Turbilhão de Luz!

As guerreiras lançaram o golpe acertando Debonair em cheio. Mas não foi o suficiente para derrota-la. Ela contra atacou mas o golpe que foi interceptado por Lantis, através do amuleto que ele havia dado a Hikaru. Ele criou um escudo, protegendo as guerreiras mágicas, que refletiu o golpe de Debonair, acertando-a.

- Seus malditos! Jamais conseguirão me derrotar! Gritou Debonair, enfurecida. Nesse momento seu poder aumentou, e ela lançou um terrível golpe, acertando o Mashin das Guerreiras.

Um grande estrondo repercutiu quando elas caíram no chão, elas foram arrastadas para longe devido ao impacto do golpe, provocando uma nuvem de poeira, que ao se dissipar permitiu ver que não era apenas um Mashin que estava caído, e sim três.

Hikaru se ajoelhou, enquanto tentava conter a dor que estava sentindo. Após alguns segundos, ela olhou para suas amigas. Ambas estavam na mesma situação que ela. _Droga, como isso foi possível? Ela conseguiu nos separar. Ela é muito forte, _pensou.

Fuu apoiou o braço no chão, fazendo força para se levantar. O Mashin a imitando. _Não vamos aguentar aquele golpe novamente. Já estamos sem energia. _Ela virou seu rosto e viu Umi no chão, ao seu lado, e Hikaru um pouco mais longe.

Não havia mais ninguém que poderia ir ajuda-las. Lantis e as naves já se arriscaram, e estavam feridos agora. Ascot, Clef, Caldina, Lafarga e Ferio estavam protegendo o castelo, defendendo as pessoas dos monstros que atacavam sem parar. _Era isso? Estava tudo acabado?_ pensou Fuu.

- Fuu... Umi... nós não podemos desistir agora! Hikaru disse já próxima às suas amigas.

- Precisamos de um plano. Respondeu Fuu.

Elas sabiam que do jeito que estavam não haveria como deter aquilo, não seria possível, por mais que quisessem. Este último golpe quase as matara. Não conseguiriam sobreviver a um segundo igual aquele.

Umi olhou para suas amigas que aprendera tanto a amar. Ela pensou em sua família em Tóquio, em seus amigos que deixara lá, na esgrima, e em todas as coisas que amava. Então ela voltou seu olhar para uma Cephiro desmoronando. Todos estavam morrendo. Tudo iria somente desaparecer. Não existiria uma Tóquio para a qual voltar, nem uma Cephiro na qual viver. Elas estariam mortas. Um mundo estaria destruído e o outro ela não tinha a mínima ideia do que poderia acontecer com ele, já que elas não retornariam. Ela não podia permitir isso. Se não pudesse salvar tudo que amava, salvaria ao menos uma parte. Não importasse o preço.

- Eu tenho um plano. – Disse, já de pé. Suas amigas se viraram para ela. - Mas não temos tempo para muitas explicações, apenas façam o que eu disser.

Fuu e Hikaru concordaram.

- Nós vamos subir e ataca-la, separadas, enquanto eu testo uma teoria. - Disse, enquanto se levantava. – Vamos cansá-la um pouco mais. Quando eu der o sinal, nós nos unimos e acabamos com ela.

- E se ela der esse golpe novamente?

- Pará-lo irá depender se minha teoria estiver certa. Caso contrário, será menos danoso se estivermos separadas. Assim ela não irá acertar as três ao mesmo tempo. Além disso, se minha teoria estiver certa, seremos capazes de parar o golpe. Quando ela lançar a magia, eu irei interceptar. E quando isso acontecer, vocês devem atacá-la, sem hesitar. Só teremos uma chance.

Fuu olhou para ela com medo. Assim que a ouviu falando, não conseguia entender, mas seu coração se apertou de uma forma que chegava a doer mais do que seus ferimentos. Algo estava errado, ela sabia disso.

- Umi, não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

- Eu também não estou gostando. O que você pretende fazer? Questionou Hikaru.

- Olhem em volta, interrompeu Umi. – O que vocês veem? No início eu odiei esse lugar. Odiei estar longe da minha família, dos meus amigos. Mas agora, depois de tudo, este lugar se tornou a minha segunda casa. Tornou-se o meu lar também. Nós conseguimos uma vez e vamos conseguir de novo, então, por favor... minhas amigas, confiem em mim.

Hikaru sentiu as lágrimas chegando. A garganta estava engasgada ao olhar ao redor e ver o mundo que tanto aprendera a amar desmoronando, mas também estava engasgada pela amiga à sua frente. Ela havia se tornado uma grande guerreira mágica.

- Não faça nada estúpido, disse.

- Sim, por favor Umi. Tenha cuidado. Completou Fuu.

- Não se preocupem, respondeu Umi com um leve sorriso. - Sabe, eu tenho uma competição de esgrima para ganhar me esperando em Tóquio!

Umi olhou para suas amigas emocionada. Elas eram uma grata surpresa em sua vida, e não queria nunca ter que deixá-las, mas essa promessa ela não estava certa se poderia cumprir. Por mais que tivesse vontade, se sua teoria não estivesse correta e Debonair atacasse com aquele golpe, ela não conseguiria pará-lo sem se machucar, para dizer o mínimo. Mas isso não importava. O que realmente importava eram suas amigas e o lugar que ela aprendeu a chamar de lar. Ela sentiu as lágrimas chegando, e empurrou de volta. Não era o momento de chorar. Nunca fora.

- Agora vamos. Temos que acabar com aquela vaca.

Ela se virou e subiu, ganhando o céu com Selece. Fuu e Hikaru a seguiram, com Windam e Rayearth.

- Guerreira Mágica.

- Selece.

- Você sabe que se morrer aqui talvez elas jamais voltem para o seu mundo.

- Eu sei Selece. Eu tenho esperança de que elas consigam voltar, mas se isso não acontecer ao menos elas estarão vivas aqui. Cephiro estará salva. Se não posso salvar todos, então ao menos salvarei o máximo que conseguir. Isso já terá valido a pena.

Selece não respondeu e ela pensou que a conversa tinha acabado. Quando estava quase chegando a Debonair, entretanto, ela o ouviu dizer: - Umi. É uma honra ter você como Guerreira Mágica.

- Selece... ela sussurrou, com a voz um pouco embargada. Ele jamais a havia chamado pelo nome. Ele sabia que seria praticamente impossível que ela sobrevive-se. Só podia esperar que ele não morresse junto com ela. – E é uma honra para mim você ter me aceitado como Guerreira Mágica.

**-x-x-x-**

Elas encontraram Debonair indo em direção ao castelo de Cephiro.

- Pensei que não se levantariam mais!

- Nós nunca vamos desistir, sua idiota. Pensei que a esta altura você fosse mais inteligente e tivesse percebido isso. Disse Marine.

- Ora, ora. Vamos ver então o quanto vocês são resistentes.

Uma nova onda de ataques teve início. Elas se esquivavam e contra atacavam. Enquanto lutavam Umi concentrou seu pensamento, e chamou por Clef.

- Clef? Clef!? Está me ouvindo?

- Sim Umi, eu posso te ouvir.

- Eu tenho uma teoria. Sobre a fonte do poder de Debonair.

- Continue.

- Você consegue sentir não é? Consegue sentir o medo no coração das pessoas.

- Sim.

- Debonair disse que foi criada através do medo dos habitantes de Cephiro, quando eles perderam o pilar. Ela é fruto deste medo. Sendo assim, o poder dela aumenta conforme o medo das pessoas aumenta. Por isso ela está mais forte. As pessoas estão com mais medo.

- Tem razão. A escuridão e o medo que existem no coração dos habitantes de Cephiro deve estar alimentando o poder dela.

- Precisamos fazer com que elas não tenham mais medo. Elas precisam acreditar! Só assim Debonair irá enfraquecer e nós conseguiremos derrota-la. Converse com eles Clef. Faça-os acreditar.

Clef entendeu o que Umi quis dizer. Sim, era verdade. O medo que brotava no coração de todos estava fortalecendo Debonair, e se continuasse assim, eles não teriam chance contra ela. Ele fechou os olhos e concentrou seu pensamento, para que todos no abrigo pudessem ouvi-lo.

- Atenção! Habitantes de Cephiro. Eu sou Guru Clef.

Todos no abrigo ficaram surpresos por ouvir a voz de Clef.

- É hora de esquecer o medo. Quando tivemos a invasão das criaturas nós acreditamos nas Guerreiras Mágicas e elas nos salvaram. Vamos acreditar de novo. Todas as criaturas aqui são criadas por nós mesmos. Sentindo medo vocês só estarão fazendo o inimigo mais forte.

- Então Debonair também pode ter origem dentro de nós mesmos? Questionou Caldina.

- Sim. Respondeu Clef.

- Esqueçam o medo, disse Ascot aos habitantes. - Lutem contra este sentimento o mais rápido possível.

- É isso mesmo, procurem neutralizar o seu medo. Disse Lafarga.

As pessoas sentadas no chão ouviam aquilo, mas continuavam em dúvida. Como não sentir medo com tudo o que estava acontecendo? Era impossível.

- Vocês ainda não estão entendendo? Perguntou Clef, vendo que os habitantes hesitavam. – Vou lhes fazer uma pergunta então. Afinal, a quem Cephiro pertence?

- Cephiro pertence a todos nós. Gritou Ferio. - É nosso planeta, e temos que defende-los. É o lugar onde vivem todas as pessoas importantes para nós.

- Nós temos que defender essas pessoas com unhas e dentes. Completou Presea. - Acreditem em vocês em ninguém mais, só em vocês.

- Eu acredito! Gritou uma mulher no fundo da sala, ficando de pé.

- Eu também acredito! Um homem falou, também se levantando.

Então, as pessoas começaram a se levantar e dizer que acreditavam, deixando o medo de lado. Aquele mundo era deles. Cephiro era deles, e nada podia mudar isso.

**-x-x-x-**

As guerreiras mágicas estavam espalhadas no céu de Cephiro, cercando Debonair. Elas perceberam o momento em que as pessoas no abrigo pararam de ter medo e passaram a acreditar. A força dos Mashins começou a aumentar. Fuu conseguiu se defender da magia que Debonair lançou em sua direção.

- O poder dela está diminuindo! Observou Fuu

- Umi, foi você? Hikaru perguntou.

- O poder dela aumenta conforme o medo das pessoas aumenta. Falei isso ao Clef e disse para ele que as pessoas precisavam parar de sentir medo. Parece que ele conseguiu!

- Sua maldita! Ao menos eu irei acabar com você! Gritou Debonair, se voltando para Umi. Sua raiva fazendo seu poder maligno aumentar. A magia concentrando-se em sua mão.

- Agora! Vamos nos juntar e ataca-la agora! Gritou Umi.

- Sim! Responderam suas amigas.

- Não vou permitir! Respondeu enquanto lançava uma eletricidade contra Hikaru e Fuu, impedindo-as de chegar até Umi. – Posso estar enfraquecendo, mas ainda tenho muito poder. Não conseguirei derrotar as três, mas irei destruir você! Gritou enquanto lançava novamente o golpe que as havia separado, agora em cima de Umi.

- Farpas de Gelo!

Umi tentou revidar, mas não conseguiu. O golpe de Debonair engoliu a magia que Umi lançou, e a acertou em cheio. Ela nunca havia sentido tanta dor. Estava perdendo a consciência. Parecia ouvir os gritos de suas amigas, mas não tinha certeza. Tudo estava se tornando um borrão, e ela começou a fechar os olhos. O poder de Debonair consumindo o Mashin.

Hikaru e Fuu gritaram. Clef gritou. As princesas de Chizeta, Tarta e Tatra gritaram. Lantis, Ascot, Caldina, Ferio, Lafarga, Presea e todos os habitantes também gritaram. Eles sentiram uma dor enorme em seus corações, e quando viram o Mashin desaparecer, eles sentiram um vazio.

- Hahaha! Menos um verme nojento! Agora será a vez de vocês! disse, se virando para as guerreiras mágicas que sobraram.

As lágrimas estavam escorrendo do rosto de Hikaru.

- Não.

- O que disse? Perguntou Debonair.

- Ela disse que não. Já chega. Respondeu Fuu.

- Como se fosse uma opção. Retrucou Debonair.

- Na verdade é. Todos no abrigo estão acreditando em nós. O coração de todos estão unidos. Umi... Umi acreditou em nós – disse com a voz embargada, sua mão se fechando em um punho. - E agora... nós acreditamos em nós também. Finalizou, sentindo o poder de Rayearth aumentar novamente.

Nesse momento, dentro do castelo, na sala onde se encontra a tiara de Esmeralda, as águas ficam agitadas como uma tempestade em alto mar. A tiara se transforma em uma bola de luz intensa, para logo em seguida desaparecer, surgindo na frente de Rayearth.

- A tiara...de Esmeralda. Murmura Hikaru, tocando na bola de luz a sua frente.

Assim que Hikaru a toca, ela se transforma em uma espada de luz. Hikaru a segura com mais força e se lança em direção a Debonair com uma velocidade impossível de se acompanhar, penetrando a espada na face de seu Mashin.

- Haa! Maldita mania de confiar nas pessoas. Eu amaldiçoo vocês guerreiras mágicas! – Grita Debonair, se explodindo em uma bola de luz no céu de Cephiro.

Logo depois tudo fica em silêncio. A escuridão começa a se dissipar.

- Hikaru... você é o núcleo. Seu símbolo é essa espada. Diz Clef.

- O núcleo...? _Eu fiz um trato com Clef. Se eu fosse o núcleo, eu poderia transformar Cephiro no que eu quisesse_, pensa. Ela então levanta a espada apontando para o céu de Cephiro. – Pois estou abolindo a figura do núcleo para sempre. A partir de agora todos os habitantes tem a missão de zelar por este planeta, que voltará a ser belo!

Um raio de luz sai da espada, indo em direção ao céu. A escuridão começa a se dissipar. A luz volta a brilhar em Cephiro, iluminando o castelo. Todas as pessoas que estava no abrigo saem para fora do castelo. Elas olham para o céu e observam as guerreiras mágicas, e embora estejam agradecidas, seus corações estão tristes pela morte de uma delas.

Rayearth e Windam desaparecem, e Hikaru e Fuu começam a flutuar, em direção ao castelo. Por mais que estejam felizes por salvar Cephiro, seus corações não refletem esta alegria.

- Umi... balbuciou Hikaru, suas lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

- Ela não pode estar... não é verdade. Fuu falou em estado de choque, se negando a aceitar que sua amiga havia morrido bem na sua frente, e ela não fez nada para impedir.

Elas conseguiram vencer Debonair, mas sua companheira havia morrido. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Elas não podiam ter falhado tão miseravelmente. Antes de chegarem ao castelo, entretanto, elas começaram a desaparecer.

- Clef! O que está acontecendo?

- Acho que vocês estão voltando para o mundo de vocês.

- Mas como isso é possível? Umi... não podemos ir para casa sem ela...

- Eu sinto muito, Hikaru. Não sou eu quem controla isso. Vocês conseguiram derrotar Debonair, Cephiro está livre do perigo. Não sei como isso funciona, não sei como será no seu mundo, mas tenho certeza de que ela não estará lá. Ela está morta. E eu sinto terrivelmente por isso, respondeu com a voz embargada e as lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

- Umi... disse Fuu enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Não! Hikaru gritou! – Isso não pode es...

Hikaru não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sentiu tudo ficar escuro a sua volta, como se estivesse desmaiando, perdendo seus sentidos. E então, quando deu por si, estava na Torre de Tóquio. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que faltava uma delas. Viu que Umi não estava ali com elas. E chorou.


End file.
